


Жанетта Бентон. «Доспехи: облачение для убийства»

by Naila_Bannayeva



Series: Статьи/Articles [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, article, suit of armor, доспехи, статья
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28241418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naila_Bannayeva/pseuds/Naila_Bannayeva
Summary: Будучи диссертантом-искусствоведом, я в 2013 году выбрала для своего реферата по английскому языку одну из глав монографии Жанетты Бентон «Материалы, методы и шедевры искусства Средневековья». Данная глава посвящена истории развития европейских доспехов с раннего Средневековья до эпохи Возрождения.Так как текст реферата должен был составлять не более 15 страниц, я перевела главу не полностью (только первые две трети). Но и в таком, неполном виде эта глава, изобилующая многочисленными примерами и подробными деталями, думаю, будет интересна всем, кого привлекает история средневекового европейского оружейного искусства.
Series: Статьи/Articles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059362





	Жанетта Бентон. «Доспехи: облачение для убийства»

**Ж. Бентон «Материалы, методы и шедевры искусства Средневековья»  
**   
**(Janetta Rebold Benton. Materials, Methods, and Masterpieces of Medieval Art)**   
  
  
  
**Глава 12. Доспехи: облачение для убийства**   
  


Средневековье, будучи эпохой практически беспрерывно длившихся войн, явилось наивысшей точкой истории развития доспехов. Поначалу они предназначались исключительно для защиты в бою, однако постепенно стали приобретать и характер художественных произведений, рассматриваемых с позиций эстетики. Художественное оформление доспехов находилось в зависимости от модных тенденций в светской одежде (см. главу 10), а развитие их как боевой брони и постепенный переход к пластинчатой разновидности отражали необходимость создания эффективной защиты от все более усиливающегося вооружения при все более развивающейся боевой тактике. С появлением огнестрельного оружия броня полностью утратила свое защитную функцию. В данной главе рассматриваются средневековые доспехи Западной Европы вплоть до 1500 года. Доспехи продолжали производиться и в эпоху Возрождения, однако к тому времени они использовались уже исключительно в качестве церемониальной формы одежды, а не защитного облачения в бою.  
  
  
 **Повседневная жизнь рыцарей**  
  
Английское название рыцарства – «chivalry» берет начало от французского слова, обозначающего «всадник» (от фр. «cheval» - лошадь). Рыцарство представляло собой систему высоких идеалов, определенных добродетелей и качеств человека. Средневековый рыцарь обязан был быть человеком чести, вежливым и благопристойным джентльменом, галантным в обхождении, но при всем том воинственным и отлично владеющим оружием. Идеальный рыцарь должен был действовать во имя интересов церкви и иных высоких целей, защищать слабых и угнетенных, быть великодушным даже к врагу. Доспехи и оружие служили признаком социального различия: крестьянам запрещалось пользоваться рыцарскими мечами и копьями. Если обнаруживалось, что рыцарь совершил нечто недостойное, его меч принародно ломали пополам – в знак публичного позора и исключения из рядов рыцарства.  
  
Мальчики благородного происхождения начинали упражняться в подготовке к получению рыцарского звания уже с семи лет, после того как получали звание пажа. Подростки носили звание оруженосцев. В рыцари их посвящали примерно к двадцати одному году. Эта церемония описана в поэме «Ordene де Chevalerie» («Рыцарский орден»), созданной неизвестным автором на севере Франции, скорее всего, до 1250 года. В поэме рассказывается о том, как Хьюго, граф Тиберийский, демонстрирует султану Саладину церемонию посвящения в рыцари (на примере персоны самого Саладина) в обмен на обещание султана освободить его из плена. Процесс, описываемый Хьюго, начинается с купания в ванне, символизирующего омовение от грехов и предпринимаемого после завершения сна в постели, который, в свою очередь, обозначает отдых в раю. Наряд рыцаря состоит из белой рубахи, символизирующей чистоту тела, алого плаща, обозначающего пролитую рыцарем кровь, коричневых чулок, обозначающих землю, в которую он когда-нибудь ляжет, белого пояса – символа девственности и золотых шпор, обозначающих готовность незамедлительно следовать Божьим заповедям. У его меча две грани: одна символизирует преданность и справедливость, другая – защиту слабых. Следом за церемонией облачения должна была следовать процедура дарования титула, которая состояла в легком ударе рукой или мечом, однако ее пришлось пропустить, так как Хьюго не имел права даже символически поднять руку на того, кто его пленил.  
  
Статус рыцаря означал также знатность. На гобелене «Девять героев» (см. главу 9), сотканном около 1385 года в Париже и хранящемся в музее Клойстерс в Нью-Йорке, изображен, в частности, король Артур (ум. 520), на знамени и одежде которого вышиты три короны – Англии, Шотландиии и Бретани. В истории о короле Артуре и рыцарях Круглого стола говорится, что рыцарь, удостоенный места за Круглым столом благодаря своим достижениям или в награду за службу, отныне становится равным прочим рыцарям Круглого стола, каким бы ни было его изначальное социальное и финансовое положение.  
  
Каждый средневековый рыцарь сражался во имя своей дамы. Это не означало, что данная дама была его возлюбленной в современном смысле слова. Она, как правило, являлась женой какого-нибудь графа или барона, и принятие ею служения того или иного рыцаря означало, что этот рыцарь будет принят при дворе ее супруга. Рыцари сражались во имя двух наград – награды небесной и признания со стороны благородной дамы. Считалось, что три наихудших вида предательства, какие может совершить рыцарь – это убить своего господина, сдать врагу замок господина и возлечь с женой господина.  
  
  
 **Крестовые походы и рыцарские ордена  
  
** Крестовые походы представляли собой направленные против мусульман военные кампании в Святой Земле, начавшиеся в 1095 году по инициативе Папы Урбана II. В 1096 году папа Урбан II провозгласил, что все «первые крестоносцы» должны иметь красный крест из шерсти на своей одежде. И крестоносцы стали носить отличительный знак на правом плече – нашитый на одежду красный матерчатый крест. В общей сложности в течение XI– XIII веков имели место девять крестовых походов. Крестоносцы ввели в обиход жителей Западной Европы непривычные восточные обычаи – например, регулярное купание. Тогда же Запад узнал и арабское письмо. Правда, этот алфавит не использовался европейцами по прямому назначению, то есть как способ передачи значений слов – их привлекала сама форма куфических букв, которая воспринималась как декоративный узор и часто включалась в орнаменты на одежде.  
  
В средние века, когда до отделения церкви от государства было еще очень далеко, существовали военные религиозные ордена. Изображение монашествующего рыцаря, созданное в XII веке, можно увидеть в церкви аббатства Сен-Фуа в Конке. Военный орден тамплиеров был основан в 1115 году девятью рыцарями, совершившими паломничество в Святую Землю и защищавшими Латино-Иерусалимское королевство. Тамплиеры были искусными воинами, отлично экипированными и вооруженными, для которых было неприемлемо отступление в бою, невзирая ни на какие обстоятельства. Их кони также были натренированы для боя и покрыты броней. В сражениях тамплиеры могли присоединяться к армии крестоносцев.  
  
Среди рыцарей-тамплиеров ранее, чем в других военных организациях, стало принято носить форму. У них она была белого цвета и представляла собой сюрко (просторную накидку) либо мантию. Белый цвет означал целомудрие, соблюдение которого являлось обязательным для членов этого ордена. Во времена Второго крестового похода (1147–1149 гг) тамплиеры получили разрешение на то, чтобы дополнить свои форменные одеяния эмблемой в виде красного креста. Это одобрил даже богослов Бернар Клервоский, один из самых ярых поборников аскетизма, который в целом был против нарядности в одежде (в частности, украшения ее орнаментом). В 1127 году он с одобрением писал о простоте одежд тамплиеров и их гигиенических привычках: «Их не увидишь причесанными, они редко моются, их бороды спутаны, они покрыты пылью и пятнами, вызванными жарой и доспехами». Со временем тамплиеры стали одним из самых богатых орденов крестоносцев. Этот орден был официально распущен папой Климентом V в 1312 году.  
  
  
 **Геральдика**  
  
Геральдика возникла в средневековье. Считается, что первым средневековый герб создал Жоффруа Плантагенет (ум.1152). Геральдический лев, стоящий на задних лапах и держащий щит и шляпу, представлен на плакетке из выемчатой лиможской эмали, которая украшала гробницу этого монарха в кафедральном соборе Ле-Мана, а ныне находится в музее Тессе (Ле-Ман). В средневековье льву как царю зверей приписывалось множество положительных символических значений. В частности, он обозначал бдительность и мужество, а также считался символом воскресения Христа. Граф Жоффруа V Анжуйский стоял у истоков династии Плантагенетов, которой дал начало его сын, английский король Генрих II. Свое прозвище «Плантагенет» Жоффруа получил благодаря желтым веточкам дрока (лат. planta genista), которыми он украшал свой шлем.  
  
Ко времени крестовых походов геральдика превратилась в сложную систему визуальной идентификации представителей знатных родов и их челяди. В ней применялись изображения различных животных и предметов, геометрических и иных фигур, а также различные цвета. Поначалу геральдика использовалась прежде всего как удобная система распознавания «своих» и «чужих» в сражениях, когда лица воинов были скрыты забралами шлемов. Фамильные гербы украшали одежду рыцаря (накидку-сюрко), его доспехи, щит и даже попону его коня. Позднее геральдика стала применяться в турнирах. Она проникла и в штатскую одежду: геральдические эмблемы изображались на мантиях и даже на чулках. Система геральдических символов со временем становилась все более сложной, так как представители знатных семей, вступая в брак, вносили в свои гербы фигуры и цвета обеих породнившихся фамилий.  
  
  
 **Материалы и способы изготовления средневековых доспехов**  
  
К сожалению, о материалах и методах работы средневековых оружейников не имеется столь обширных письменных источников, каковые существуют в других видах искусства и представлены, например, трудами Теофила, Ираклия или Ченнини, рассмотренными в предыдущих главах.  
  
Наиболее ранней разновидностью доспехов была кольчуга (chainmail). Материалом для кольчуги служила гибкая сетка из множества мелких металлических колец, соединенных друг с другом. Такой доспех начали использовать еще в первом тысячелетии нашей эры, но своего пика популярности он достиг в средневековье, особенно в XIII веке.  
Кольчуги изготовляли из металла, который плющили в проволоку, а затем наматывали на трубку и нарезали кольцами. Оба кончика каждого ободка-кольца дополнительно сплющивались, и в них проделывались отверстия. Каждое кольцо переплеталось с четырьмя другими, после чего кончики колец соединялись одним из трех способов: либо скреплялись заклепками, либо намертво сбивались друг с другом, либо припаивались друг к другу. Однако в некоторых образцах кольчуг кольца абсолютно плоские – видимо, они были вырезаны из листового металла. Существовали также двойные кольчуги: их делали, сплетая в сетку не по одному, а по два кольца сразу. Крупные фрагменты доспехов скреплялись между собой шнуровкой. Поножи зашнуровывались сзади.  
  
Кольчужное одеяние, состоявшее из множества мелких колец, соединенных друг с другом, было гибким, а стало быть, удобным в носке. Оно хорошо защищало от режущих и рубящих ударов мечом, а также, в какой-то степени, и от метательного оружия. Однако, не будучи жесткой, кольчуга не могла защитить воина от сильных ударов, в том числе тупыми предметами, следствием которых могли стать повреждения внутренних органов, кровоизлияния и переломы костей. Чтобы уменьшить риск подобного, прибегали к ряду хитростей – уменьшали диаметр колец кольчуги, делали кольчугу двойной или надевали под нее защитную одежду. К таким видам одежды относились, например, гамбезон, акетон и пурпуэн – стеганые, на толстой подбивке. С другой стороны, ничто не мешало надевать жесткую одежду и поверх самой кольчуги. Так постепенно стало развиваться производство пластинчатых доспехов.  
  
В XIV веке, когда пластинчатый доспех начал вытеснять кольчугу, он вовсе не обязательно был металлическим – для его производства использовались, в частности, такие материалы, как китовый ус и вареная кожа (известная в те времена под итальянским названием «cuir bouilli»). Металлический пластинчатый доспех делался из латуни, медного сплава, железа или стали. Из железа, ковкого и пластичного, чаще делали кованые, нежели литые изделия: температура плавления железа довольно высока, оно обладает низкой текучестью в расплавленном состоянии и сжимается при охлаждении. Железо и его сплавы окисляются или ржавеют на влажном воздухе.  
  
Сталь является нетипичным сплавом, так как в ней наряду с железом присутствует небольшое количество углерода, который, будучи неметаллом, придает ей прочность (для этого используются также добавления некоторых металлов). Сталь жестче и прочнее, чем железо, а также более устойчива к ржавчине, однако более хрупка, чем железо. Сталь с низким содержанием углерода обладает повышенной ковкостью, ее можно раскалять докрасна (такую сталь называют «легкой» или «мягкой»). Прочная же сталь обладает низкой ковкостью, с ней невозможно работать.  
  
Пластинчатые доспехи создавались из кованых металлических заготовок. На первом этапе работы металл расплющивали ударным методом – либо ручным молотом (и тогда все зависело от силы мышц оружейника), либо водяным механическим молотом. Древняя история такого инструмента, как водяной молот, восходит ко времени китайской династии Хань. В Европе он стал использоваться в двенадцатом веке – упоминание об этом имеется в одном из французских исторических источников (1116 год). Металл подвергался обработке молотом в горячем или холодном виде. По завершении этого этапа готовые элементы брони, шероховатые и почерневшие, полировались с помощью особого шлифовального приспособления – оно приводилось в движение мельничными колесами, вращаемыми водой. Отполированные пластины скреплялись друг с другом ремешками и выравнивались в ряды, образуя доспех.  
  
Украшались доспехи гравировкой и золочением. Гравировка выполнялась кислотной протравой, которая разъедала металл, создавая в нем углубления. В эпоху позднего Средневековья турнирные доспехи могли украшаться и золотом – его наносили на поверхность методом огневого золочения (который предположительно является наиболее древним способом золочения). Позолотчики покрывали поверхность брони смесью золота и ртути, а затем путем нагревания выпаривали ртуть, закрепляя таким образом оставшееся на поверхности золото. Этот способ довольно опасен, так как токсичные пары ртути вызывают расстройства головного мозга. На следующем этапе обработки иногда углубляли оттенок позолоты, обрабатывая ее позолотной пастой, которая представляла собой густую смесь солей на основе воды или слабого раствора аммиака. По завершении работы мастер-оружейник ставил на доспехах свое личное клеймо – в качестве подписи.  
  
Оружейники выполняли доспехи как на заказ, так и просто на продажу (в этом случае все желающие могли их приобрести – примерно так, как мы покупаем в магазине готовое платье). Однако и в том, и в другом случае стоимость доспехов была очень высока.  
Инструменты, используемые для изготовления доспехов, практически не менялись на протяжении веков и были примерно одни и теми же в разных странах. Наиболее ранний из известных перечень инструментов оружейника датируется 1302 годом. Он создан неким де Нестле, коннетаблем (служащим по хозяйственной части) парижского Отеля де Суассон. В подобном же английском перечне, созданном несколькими годами позже, в 1308 году, содержатся названия инструментов, находящихся в замке Фрамлингем в графстве Норфолк. Множество предметов такого рода перечислено в инвентарных списках коннетабля Дуврского замка. Правда, смысл далеко не всех этих терминов понятен в наши дни.  
  
У английского поэта Джеффри Чосера (ок. 1343-1400) в «Рассказе Рыцаря» («Кентерберийские рассказы»), написанном в 1386 году, упоминается, что оружейных дел мастер следил за состоянием доспехов своего господина, следуя за ним на турниры и на войны. В подобные поездки оружейнику необходимо было брать с собой такие предметы, как ремешки для скрепления доспехов, наждак и масло для чистки брони, а также кожу, гвозди, кусачки, клещи, пемзу, напильники, переносную наковальню и молот для починки доспехов.  
  
Несмотря на то, что доспехи делались из столь прочного материала, как металл, весьма немногие их образцы дошли до нашего времени в абсолютной сохранности и полной комплектности. Тонкие металлические кольца, из которых делались кольчуги, подвержены коррозии, и потому редко какие из них сохранились полностью нетронутыми ржавчиной. Пластинчатым доспехам тоже был необходим постоянный уход, дабы они оставались чистыми и блестящими: во избежание коррозии боевую броню надо было чистить и смазывать (желательно оливковым маслом). Кроме того, в связи с тем, что доспехи занимали много места при хранении, во время длительных перерывов в использовании некоторые их фрагменты разрезали и отправляли на переплавку, а иным фрагментам давали «вторую жизнь»: например, из шлемов, перевернув их вверх дном, делали ведра. Поэтому образцов доспехов, созданных в период до позднего Средневековья, сохранилось очень немного. К счастью, существует обширная документация по этому вопросу, основывающаяся на изображениях из различных источников.  
  
  
 **Шедевры средневекового латного дела**  
  
Сюжет гобелена из Байё (см. главу 9), который был создан в конце XI века, посвящен нормандскому завоеванию Англии Вильгельмом Завоевателем. В тех фрагментах гобелена, где изображены Вильгельм и Гарольд, отправляющиеся в Байё, или идущие в наступление норманны, довольно подробно показаны доспехи – нормандские шлемы (см. ниже раздел, посвященный описанию шлемов) и кольчужные рубахи-хауберки длиной до колен, надеваемые через голову. Для удобства езды верхом в нижней части хауберка, спереди и сзади, были разрезы. В одиннадцатом веке рукава кольчужных рубах доходили до середины предплечья; позднее рукава стали более длинными, заканчиваясь рукавицами. Кольчуги стоили дорого, поэтому их носили в основном предводители отрядов. Позднее кольчуга стала атрибутом рыцарей.  
  
В яростной битве при Гастингсе норманнские воины атаковали противников копьями, а защищались (прежде всего от тупых травм) выпуклыми щитами перевернутой каплевидной формы – ее называют также формой воздушного змея. Щиты делали из дерева, обтягивали тканью и кожей и окрашивали. В центре щита имелась шишка (макушка), защищающая руку, держащую щит за рукоятку изнутри.  
  
Доспехи в XII веке не особенно отличались от тех, что были распространены в XI веке. Ту же форму щитов можно увидеть на кресте Бери-Сент-Эдмундс (фото 5.3), вырезанном в XII веке из моржового клыка. Название этого произведения, предположительно, происходит от одноименного английского аббатства. На одной из его перекладин, во фрагменте, изображающем посещение женами-мироносицами погребальной пещеры Иисуса, показаны спящие солдаты: они лежат, накрывшись щитами вместо одеял и положив рядом с собой свои копья и длинные мечи.  
  
Более крупное по масштабу изображение спящих солдат, тоже в резьбе, но по камню, можно увидеть на каменной, с позднейшей покраской, капители XII века в апсиде галереи церкви святого Австремония в Иссуаре, Франция (фото 12.1). Над спящими солдатами висят их щиты – нормандской формы, с макушками-ручками в центре. Солдаты одеты в длинные кольчуги-хауберки, из-под которых на подоле и запястьях виднеются белые туники (их носили, чтобы доспехи не натирали кожу). Спящие вповалку воины даже не сняли шлемов.  
  
На резной капители XII века в церкви Нотр-Дам-дю-Пор в Клермон-Ферране (Франция) изображена битва Пороков и Добродетелей, в которой Пороки повержены под ноги победившим. Добродетели изображены в кольчужных рубахах и юбках, в котловидных шлемах с кольчужными дышалами (фр. ventaille), защищающими шею.  
  
На капители XII века в церкви Сент-Мари-Мадлен в Везле изображена битва Давида с Голиафом. На юном пастухе Давиде вообще нет доспехов, тогда как великан Голиаф полностью экипирован: на нем шлем со слегка заостренной верхушкой и кольчуга-хауберк, из-под которой виднеется ткань одежды. И все же Давид побеждает: камень, пущенный им из пращи, поражает Голиафа в лоб. Вынув широкий меч противника из ножен, Давид обезглавливает великана. Доспехи Голиафа – вовсе не нововвведение Средневековья: в библейской Книге Царств (книге Самуила) указывается, что Голиаф был облачен в кольчугу и медные наколенники и имел медный щит.  
  
Эффигия (надгробие со скульптурным портретом в полный рост) из аббатства Кларт-Дью близ Тура, изображающая Жана д'Аллуе, участника крестового похода 1240 года, умершего в 1248 году, представляет покойного в образе средневекового крестоносца. Его платье-налатник и щит некогда были раскрашены, однако к нашему времени краска с них полностью сошла. На смену щиту в форме воздушного змея, используемому норманнами в XI веке, пришел каплевидный щит, усеченный сверху. По форме он напоминал подошву утюга, и потому по-английски назывался «heater» («нагреватель») – этим словом в те времена называли утюг. Щит такой формы лучше защищал своего владельца, чем щит в форме воздушного змея. «Heater» использовался еще Жоффруа Плантагенетом (ум.1152) – он запечатлен на его эффигии, украшенной эмалью (об этом надгробии см. выше). Щит такой формы применялся не только для обороны, но и для нападения – его верхний спрямленный край при необходимости мог использоваться для удара.  
  
Жан д'Аллуе полностью облачен в боевую броню. Поверх брони на рыцаре надето сюрко. В ту эпоху этот вид одежды был безрукавным, но позднее у сюрко появились рукава. Практическое назначение сюрко понять нетрудно: достаточно представить закованного в броню рыцаря на поле боя в жаркий летний день, и становится ясно, что сюрко, по сути, предохраняло воина от того, чтобы он медленно «сварился» внутри доспехов, превращающихся на солнце фактически в переносную духовку. Кроме того, сюрко защищало доспехи от дождя, грозящего им ржавчиной. По покрою сюрко напоминало пончо, оно надевалось через голову и стягивалось в талии узким пояском. Поверх этого узкого пояска Жан д'Аллуе подпоясан широким поясом, к которому прицеплены ножны. Под сюрко на нем надета кольчуга-хауберк – она и в XIII веке оставалась самой надежной защитой. За время крестовых походов кольчуга видоизменилась, стала тоньше и легче. Она теперь была более гибкой и при этом более прочной – словом, более удобной. К концу XII века рукава хауберка стали оснащаться кольчужными рукавицами, которые было легко снимать и надевать, а к середине XIII века эти рукавицы трансформировались в перчатки. У хауберка имелся капюшон, закрывающий шею и голову. В XIII веке он полностью соединялся с кольчугой, будучи приплетенным к ней по горловине ремешками или шнурами, которые проходили сквозь кольца кольчуги – благодаря этому капюшон плотно прилегал к лицу. Поверх него надевался шлем. Под хауберком у Жана д'Аллуе поддет гамбезон, защищающий кожу от натирания металлом кольчуги. Кольчужные поножи застегнуты сзади и соединены с подошвами. К лодыжкам пристегнуты шпоры.  
  
Оценить историческую точность доспехов Жана д'Аллуе можно, сравнив их с современными им изображениями таких же доспехов из других источников. Скажем, щит в форме подошвы утюга – «heater» встречается в часовне Сен-Шапель в Париже, на витраже XIII века, изображающем вторжение Олоферна. Там такие щиты изображены закинутыми за спины – они защищают воинов благодаря своей форме, повторяющей изгибы человеческого тела. Такой щит фигурирует и в миниатюре «Иисус приказывает солнцу остановиться» из Псалтыря Сент-Луи (середина 1260-х гг), где все персонажи одеты в безрукавные подпоясанные сюрко поверх доспехов.  
  
И точно так же шпоры, которые носил французский рыцарь Жан д'Аллуе, скончавшийся в 1248 году, можно сравнить со шпорами английского рыцаря, умершего в 1250 году, которые были подробно изображены Мэтью Парижским (Британская библиотека, Лондон). Хотя практическое назначение шпор состояло лишь в том, чтобы при их помощи подгонять лошадь, они, как и многие другие предметы в Средневековье, служили показателем общественного статуса своего владельца. Об их значимости свидетельствует тот факт, что они входили в число коронационных принадлежностей, а также то, что о человеке, получившем рыцарское звание, говорили, что он «заслужил шпоры».  
  
На скульптурном изображении XIII века «Причащение рыцаря» на фасаде Реймсского собора подробно видны доспехи. В 1266 году, когда в битве при Беневенто сошлись войска Карла Анжуйского и короля Сицилии Манфреда, немецкие конные воины сражались в пластинчатых доспехах, которые были еще не известны французам.  
  
Во французской поэме XIII века «Роман о Розе» есть высказывание о том, что не существует такой брони, которая могла бы защитить от арбалета. Чтобы зарядить арбалет, требуется больше времени, чем для того, чтобы вставить стрелу в обычный лук – арбалет стреляет более короткими и толстыми стрелами. Зато для натягивания арбалетной тетивы требуется меньше силы, чем для натягивания тетивы обычного лука. Кроме того, арбалетные стрелы обладают большей убойной силой. Как арбалетные, так и обычные стрелы были способны пробить кольчугу.  
  
На фресках XIII–XIV вв в караульном помещении замка Кастель ди Авио в северной Италии изображены батальные сцены с участием кавалерии и лучников. На них запечатлено наиболее смертоносное оружие того времени – лук. При стрельбе с близкого расстояния стрела, пущенная из лука, была способна пробить даже латы.  
  
Итальянские доспехи этого времени показаны на фреске Пьетро Лоренцетти «Бичевание Иисуса» (датируется 1320 годом) в Нижней церкви Сан Франческо в Ассизи. У них цельный нагрудник, к которому снизу прикреплены тассеты (налядвянники) для защиты верхней части бедер – либо тоже цельные, либо состоящие из отдельных фрагментов. Сам нагрудник закреплен ремнями сзади. Эта конструкция боевой брони средневековой Италии ведет свое происхождение от античных доспехов, в частности, от нагрудника, какой носил римский император Август, о чем свидетельствует статуя, известная как Август из Примапорты (Ватиканский музей, Рим).  
  
В Клойстерском Апокалипсисе – иллюстрированной рукописи, написанной в 1320 году в Нормандии (ныне находится в музее Клойстерс в Нью-Йорке), на иллюстрации «Вторая печать» (страница 8, справа) изображены воины, сражающиеся камнями, мечами, алебардами и палками. На них кольчужные чулки и подшлемники, котлообразные шлемы с неглубокой посадкой и сюрко – всё это того образца, какой был распространен во Франции за век до создания данной рукописи. Кольчужные рубашки различной длины по-прежнему были в ходу, однако теперь поверх кольчуг носили латные куртки. Латной курткой назывался наиболее распространенный в XIV веке тип доспехов. Он делался из кожи или ткани, простеганной на отдельные секции, в которые вставлялись металлические пластины, приклепанные к материалу самой куртки. Это Т-образное одеяние, защищающее торс, носили поверх хауберка, под сюрко. Застегивалась латная куртка на спине ремешками с пряжками. Такой вид доспехов стал преемником распространенного в XII–XIV вв доспеха «бруань» (фр. broigne), который, в свою очередь, представлял собой безрукавку из кожи или грубого полотна, усиленную металлическим или роговым каркасом. Это напоминало дублет – куртку, на которую, как правило, нашивались небольшие металлические пластины (она могла быть и без пластин, лишь плотно подбитая). В битвах при Креси (1346) и Пуатье (1356) большинство рыцарей сражались именно в латных куртках.  
  
Созданное в Испании резное известняковое надгробие Эрменголя X (ум. 1316), ныне находящееся в музее Клойстерс в Нью-Йорке, изображает графа Урхеля в полном боевом вооружении. Поверх котты на нем надет усиленный гамбезон из грубого холста или кожи, простеганный и усыпанный металлическими фрагментами различной формы с геральдической символикой. Снизу могла быть поддета кольчужная рубашка (хотя ее и не видно). На голове у графа кольчужный капюшон, на шее – латный воротник из металлических пластин. На голенях – латные поножи; это наиболее ранний из известных примеров закрытых поножей. В этом памятнике отражен и наиболее ранний из известных образцов трубчатых наручей: предплечье защищено латами, имеющими форму двух половинок цилиндра, привязанных к руке. Таким образом, как голени, так и предплечья воина были покрыты броней. Кисти графа защищены металлическими перчатками – латными рукавицами, о которых впервые упоминается в 1296 году. К концу XIII века латная защита для рук была модифицирована: сплошные рукавицы были вытеснены кольчужными перчатками. Существовало два типа латных рукавиц: одни делались из ткани на китовом усе, другие – из ткани или кожи с нашитыми на них металлическими пластинками. К суставам пальцев крепились шипы.  
  
Кольчужная одежда по-прежнему была в ходу, но становилась все тоньше, что можно видеть на примере подлинного образца кольчужной рубахи (фото 12.3). Кольчуга этого типа, длиной до верхней части бедер, называлась хаубергон, в отличие от более длинного хауберка, который обычно доходил до колен. На фото изображена немецкая кольчуга, сделанная в Нюрнберге в 1350 году.  
  
Французский доспех второй половины века изображен в «Больших французских хрониках» (экземпляр Карла V, написанный между 1375 и 1379 гг) – официальной истории французской монархии. Одежда французского рыцаря XIV века состояла из трех защитных слоев: гамбезон или акетон; кольчужный хауберк; латная куртка. Это можно видеть на иллюстрации к листу, повествующему об убийстве маршалов Нормандии и Шампани армиями Этьена Марселя 22 февраля 1358 года.  
  
Главным и весьма эффективным оружием рыцаря в XIV веке был длинный меч. Широкая горизонтальная часть меча между рукояткой и клинком предназначалась для того, чтобы клинок противника, скользнув по мечу, не поранил бы рук воина. Кроме того, она предохраняла ножны от попадания в них дождевой воды, которая грозила лезвию ржавчиной. Держа такой меч обеими руками, можно было развить силу удара, достаточную для того, чтобы отрубить человеку конечность. Жан Фруассар в своих «Хрониках» (ок. 1337–1405), рассказывая о крестьянском восстании в Англии в 1381 году, описывает, как сэр Роберт Саль из Норвича, обнажив свой длинный бордосский меч, «с каждым взмахом отрубал кому-нибудь ступню или голову, руку или ногу». Копье в средние века имело в длину около семи футов (2,1 м) и обладало ромбоидальным острием. Пика имела в длину около двенадцати футов (3,6 м).


End file.
